


Warm Waters

by coyotemoonmistress



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mermaid James Norrington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotemoonmistress/pseuds/coyotemoonmistress
Summary: Interactions between Jack and James over the years.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Warm Waters

Jack could barely make out the sails of _Ruby Tuesday_ against the morning sky. Captain Teague's ship was fast - even faster without Jack on board it seemed. He had been desperate to go but his Da thought this voyage would be too long for a boy of his age. He disagreed, however there was no point in voicing this to his father - he knew better than to debate with the Captain by now.

It still didn't sooth the disappointment he felt; would he never be good enough to sail with his father? Would he ever captain a ship of his own?

Jack didn't want to move from the rocky bar he was sitting on, the township was far enough away that no one would bother him and there was nothing of worth to do. He sat and watched the roll of the waves as the sun slowly rose. He just wished he could be out there exploring, having adventures and finding treasure. His mind always ran wild when his Da told him stories.

Just then he was suddenly thrown off his trail of thoughts as he felt eyes on him - his instincts were rarely wrong. He slowly scanned his surrounds, trying not to alert the other of his awareness.

There.

Someone was peeking over the ridge just to his right. He figured that if this person wanted to harm him it would have happened by now, however he was still weary. Should he confront them?

His watcher suddenly slipped into the water with a splash, causing Jack to leap to his feet and catch a glimpse of them. Jack stepped down to the water, looking for any sign of the other person - where did they go?

He fell back against the rocks as a boy popped out of the sea right in front of him. As Jack caught his breath he took stock of the boy. He looked younger than him - maybe 10 - dark hair, and soaking wet. Jack had so many questions.

"Hi"

Jack admonished himself, but then what else was he to say? How is the water this morning? Unseasonably warm for this time of year isn't it?

But the boy just looked at him, still floating in the water, watching silently. Just as Jack opened his mouth to say more his new friend, he swam closer and reached out to touch his ankle just under the water line.

Curiousity spread through Jack as he stayed still, and allowed the stranger to hold onto him.

Jack's whole world suddenly seemed to shrink down to just the two of them. He could hear song birds twittering in the trees behind them, feel the warmth of the young sun, smell the timber from the mill down the road, and only now has he noticed the boy's eyes are green not brown.

Calm floods Jack like he has never felt before - he's been moved around a fair bit in his young life, never stable. All thoughts of the future and his father are so far away now. The boy in the water slowly comes closer, now holding his arm.

As he looked at the boy, there was the small question lingering in the back of his mind as to who he was and why he was spying on Jack. His brown hair was soaked from his quick dip, he wasn't wearing a shirt but he was wearing tan breeches.

Wait...that wasn't right.

Thinking quickly, Jack gripped the boys arm and pulled him from the water. He ended up on the rocks next to him, and now Jack could have closer look to confirm his suspicions.

In the place of two legs the other had a tail - well not a tail exactly. His bottom half looked like the seals that Jack had seen on far away shores. Jack didn't get long to absorb this amazing sight however as the creature leapt into the water quick as a flash.

Jack looked at the space where the boy was and actually felt a little bad for scaring him so.


End file.
